Für wen auch immer die Glocke schlägt
by cardie
Summary: Snape ächzte. Wunderbar, jetzt werden ihm alle Geräte Ratschläge erteilen. Er konnte es kaum abwarten zu hören was ihm sein Rasiermesser mitzuteilen hatte! Nach reiflicher Überlegung wollte er nie wieder ins Klo gehen. Auszug aus dem 2 ChapABGESCHL
1. Default Chapter

Ich bin mal wieder nur der Übersetzer. Mein besonderer Dank gilt wie immer meiner Beta Ane # Schokokese als Nervennahrung rüberreich # und natürlich Pearle, das sie mir die Erlaubnis gegeben hat ihre Storys übersetzen zu dürfen.

Dies ist die erste von drei Geschichten. Allesamt One-Shot´s, die man auch getrennt voneinander lesen kann. Aber da sie zusammengehören, hab ich sie als Kapitel einer einzigen Story verwendet.

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere, Örtlichkeiten usw. von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling und Co. Ich verspreche sie unbeschädigt wieder zurückzugeben wenn ich mit ihnen fertig bin... (obwohl ich mir Snape gern mal länger ausleihen würde)

**Originallocation:** /aff/ story.php? no31680

(ohne Leerzeichen)

**Für wen auch immer die Glocke schlägt, sie schlägt für dich**.

For Whom the Clock Chimes, It Chimes For You

by Pearle

Severus Snape warf verärgert seinen Federkiel weg, nachdem er versucht hatte, die Zaubertrankaufsätze der dritten Klasse zu benoten. Die Zeile hatte für ihn, auch nachdem er sie dreimal gelesen hatte, noch keinen Sinn ergeben.

Er und Hermine hatten wieder einmal Streit gehabt. Die Worte kreischend „Das war's! Mir reicht's!", ging Hermine zur Türe hinaus. Die Ironie an der ganzen Sache war, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte, worüber sie gestritten hatten. Er sah zur Uhr, die über seinem Schreibtisch hing und der Zeiger mit ihrem Bild stand auf „Gegangen. Versuch nicht, mich zu finden."Verdammt noch mal.

„Was jetzt?"Die Uhr schlug, und die Hand mit seinem Bild bewegte sich zu „Geh, kauf ihr Blumen und einen hübschen Ring."Er starrte die Uhr an. Das verdammte Ding musste besessen sein. Er schnaubte. „Geh und kauf ihr Blumen und einen hübschen Ring. Sicher."

Severus bewegte sich zu seinem Wandschrank, entnahm ihm eine Flasche Old Ogden´s und ein schweres Kristallglas. Er hatte vor, sich darin zu ertränken, sie würde sowieso bald genug zurück sein. „Aber was, wenn sie es diesmal ernst meint und nicht zurückkommt?"sprach eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Die Stimme klang so misstrauisch wie die des Schulleiters. „Halt verdammt noch mal den Mund!"

Die Uhr über seinem Schreibtisch schlug wieder. Die Hand mit seinem Bild hatte sich zu „Du hättest schon vor 20 Minuten gehen sollen, worauf wartest du?"bewegt.

„Was geht hier vor?"Snape starrte die Uhr an, er hatte seinen Whisky doch noch gar nicht angerührt. „Was passiert hier?"

Die Hand bewegte sich zu „Frag mich nicht. Ich bin nur eine Uhr."

Snape blinzelte. Er war sich sicher, dass er seinen Verstand verloren hatte. „Alles klar, ich werde in den sauren Apfel beißen und ihr einen Ring kaufen. Soll ich sie auch gleich noch fragen, ob sie mich heiraten will?"

Die Uhr schlug und die Hand bewegte sich zu „Jetzt fängst du an zu denken."Hermines Hand war zu „Ginny Weasleys Wohnung. Wird nicht zurück kommen."gewandert. Oh verdammte Hölle, jetzt halluzinierte er schon.

Die Hand bewegte sich zu „Liebst du sie?"Sie waren seit einem Jahr zusammen, Snape liebte Hermine, nur hatte er Schwierigkeiten, es ihr zu sagen. Was würde er tun, wenn er sie verlieren würde? Er glaubte nicht, dass er das verkraften könnte.

„Fein." spuckte er in Richtung Uhr. „Ich habe den Ring meiner Mutter hier und ich werde auf meinem Weg zu Miss Weasley Blumen mitnehmen. Ich werde die einzige Frau, die ich jemals geliebt habe fragen, ob sie mich heiraten will, dann werde ich sie hierher zurückbringen und sie die ganze Nacht lieben. Wird das alles wieder beheben? Großer Gott, jetzt frage ich schon eine Uhr, ich muss wirklich verrückt geworden sein."Aber in seinem Herzen wusste er, das es das Richtige war. Er wollte nicht, dass Hermine nur etwas Vergängliches war, er wollte für immer mit ihr zusammen sein.

Die Uhr schlug. Die Hand bewegte sich zu „Guter Plan, worauf wartest du noch?"

„Ähm, danke, jetzt bedanke ich mich schon bei einer Uhr?"

Snape ging in sein Schlafzimmer, kam mit dem Ring zurück und betrachtete die Uhr für einen weiteren Rat. Die Hand mit Hermines Bild wies auf „Ginny Weasleys Wohnung", die Hand mit seinem Bild zeigte auf „Snapes Quartiere".

„Was, kein weiterer Rat? Hat die Katze deine Zunge gefressen?"Die Uhr bewegte sich nicht. Er musste sich das Ganze wohl nur eingebildet haben, vielleicht war er auch eingeschlafen. Was auch immer der Grund war, er würde zu Hermine gehen, auf die Knie fallen und sich bei ihr entschuldigen, dann würde er sie fragen, ob sie ihn heiraten wolle. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren.

Bevor er seinen Mantel nahm und hinausging, sah er ein weiteres Mal zu Uhr. Er würde zu Hermine gehen, er würde sie um Verzeihung bitten und sie dann bitten, ihn zu heiraten. Er war bereit sich darauf einzulassen.

Albus Dumbledore lehnte sich mit funkelnden Augen in seinem Stuhl zurück, er liebte Severus wie einen Sohn, aber der Junge konnte manchmal so störrisch sein. Es würde bald eine Hochzeit zu feiern geben, aber er wollte bis morgen warten, um Severus zu besuchen. Offensichtlich erinnerte sich Severus nicht mehr an die verzauberte Uhr, die ihm Dumbledore letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Albus stellte die verzauberte Schreibmaschine beiseite, nachdem er alles beendet hatte. Er sollte Minerva suchen und ihr die gute Nachricht überbringen.

Ende?!


	2. Die Uhr schlägt wieder Sprichst du zu m...

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört mal wieder nichts. Die Origianlstory hat Pearle geschrieben. Alle vorkommenden Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling.

Originallocation: http: adultfan .nexcess. net /aff/ story.php? no31846 

(Ich hoffe es kommt diesmal die ganze Addi an)

Jedenfalls mal wieder ein herzlicher Dank an meine Beta Ani . Ich weiß ich stresse ein bißchen.... (Schokokekse zum Aufbau des Kreislaufes rüberstellt) Ich hoffe dir geht es bald wieder besser.

XOXOXOXOXO

An meine lieben Reviewer Malina, Kissymouse, Fia13, Nici1807 und Isle: Ich freu mich wie ein neues Fünferl über jeden lieben Review den ihr mir zukommen laßt. Danke, Danke Danke!!

Und hier ist sie. Der zweite Teil der Uhr-Geschichte.

**Die Uhr schlägt wieder - Sprichst du zu mir ?**

by Pearle

Sie kamen an ihrem ersten Hochzeitstag zusammen und Hermine hatte ein kleines Dinner geplant, um diesen Anlass zu feiern. Snape glaubte, den Verstand verloren zu haben, als er einwilligte, freiwillig mit Potter zu Abend zu essen. Ich mache das nur für sie, dachte er.

Drei Tage, er hatte drei Tage, um etwas Hübsches für sie zu besorgen. Snape zerbrach sich den Kopf bei den Überlegungen, was er ihr kaufen sollte. Zuerst ging es zwar etwas rau zu, denn Severus war nicht gerade dafür bekannt, warm und knuddelig zu sein, aber er versuchte es. Er liebte Hermine mit seinem ganzen Herzen, nur das Problem war, er wusste nicht, wie man es zeigte. Hermine war mit Ginny Weasley aus, sie hatten... wie nannte sie es? Einen Weiberabend?

Snape saß in seinem Privatbüro, dachte über das Gewicht der Welt nach und hatte ein Glas Brandy neben sich stehen. „Was soll ich ihr nur kaufen?"stellte er die Frage dem leeren Zimmer.

Er sah auf, als seine Bürouhr schlug. Die Hand mit seinem Bild sagte: „Glückwunsch zu deinem Hochzeitstag. Wie wäre es mit Schmuck?"Oh verdammt, die Uhr tat es wieder.

„Was! Bist du verflucht? Einmal im Jahr wirst du lebendig und dringst in mein Leben ein?"knurrte Snape die Uhr an.

Die Uhr schlug und die Hand bewegte sich zu „O.K."

„Eine Uhr ist nur eine Uhr. Das geschieht nicht wirklich."Snape fuhr sich verwirrt mit seiner Hand durch das Haar. Die Hand bewegte sich zu „Eine Uhr ist nur eine Uhr und ein Toaster ist nur ein Toaster, bis einer anfängt, dir die Lage zu schildern."

Snape ächzte. Wunderbar, jetzt werden ihm alle Geräte Ratschläge erteilen. Er konnte es kaum abwarten zu hören, was ihm sein Rasiermesser mitzuteilen hatte! Nach reiflicher Überlegung wollte er nie wieder ins Klo gehen. Solle er Hermine warnen?

„Also.. ähm... Oh verdammt, das ist geradezu lächerlich."

Die Hand mit Hermines Bild wanderte zu „Fredericks of Hogsmeade. Va va va voom!"(Ü/N: ich hab keine Ahnung was das sein soll!)

Die Hand mit seinem Bild wanderte zu, „Kauf ihr lieber etwas hübsches. Bald."

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du über meine Frau sprichst?" Snape begriff, dass er sich mit einer Uhr stritt. Er musste müder sein als er dachte.

„Schön, wie auch immer."schnappt er zur Uhr. „Du hattest das letzte Mal Recht. Schmuck? Welche Art?"Er konnte es nicht glauben dass er die Uhr fragte, aber was noch schlimmer war, er wartete darauf, dass sie ihm eine Antwort gab.

Die Uhr schlug, und die Hand mit Hermines Bild bewegte sich zu „Der tropfende Kessel"Die Hand mit seinem Bild rückte auf „Diamanten sind immer richtig"vor.

„Diamanten", schnaubte Snape, als er seinen Brandy trank. „Ich nehme an, dass du auch eine Provision bekommst?"

Die Hand bewegte sich zu „Nur vom Blumenhändler."

Snape lachte. Lieber Merlin, eine Uhr mit Humor. „Soll das ein Hinweis sein, dass ich auch Blumen kaufen soll?"

Die Uhr schlug, und die Hand bewegte sich zu „Glückwunsch."

„Ich würde es auch ohne deinen Sarkasmus machen, weißt du." Nun, wenn er den seinen Verstand verloren hatte, dann sollte es so sein. Er musste es schon vor einiger Zeit getan haben und so könnte er auch weiterhin damit leben. „Hör mir zu. Ich werde ihr Blumen und ein Diamantarmband kaufen, und ich werde sogar einige Pralinen zur Abrundung mitbringen. Wirst du dann aufhören?" Snape beobachtete die Uhr.

Die Hand bewegte sich zu „Guter Plan. Fröhlichen Hochzeitstag. Bis nächstes Jahr!"

Snape ächzte und schüttelte den Kopf, er fühlte, wie die Zauber vom Eingang zu seinen Quartieren genommen wurden.

Die Uhr schlug, Die Hand mit seinem Bild und die Hand mit Hermines Bild zeigten auf „Snapes Quartier."Snape starrte die Uhr an.

Er hörte Hermines Ausruf „Severus. Ich bin zu Hause, mein Liebster."

Als er das Zimmer verließ, blickte Snape auf die Uhr zurück. „Bis nächstes Jahr", wisperte er.

Samstagnacht gaben die Snapes ein kleines Abendessen anlässlich ihres Hochzeitstages. Snape hatte sich zurückgehalten, Potter und Weasley im Laufe des Abends zu verhexen. Hermines Geschenk an Severus, das eine, welches die Gäste sehen durften, war eine seltene, mit Platin überzogene Flasche, um instabile Zaubertrankzutaten aufzubewahren, Severus´ Geschenk für Hermine, ein diamantenes Tennisarmband, hatte die obligatorischen Ooohs und Aaahs hervorgerufen. Die Blumen standen in einer Kristallvase auf dem Tisch und die Pralinen lagen auf dem Sideboard, während Severus mit den Männern am Tisch in eine Unterhaltung über die neue Quidditchsaison vertieft war. Mit der Welt war alles in Ordnung.

Hermine zog Albus an ihre Seite. „Albus, ich möchte dir danken."

„Mir danken, für was? Ich habe nichts getan, meine Liebe."Aber das Funkeln in seinen Augen erzählte eine andere Geschichte.

Bevor sie an den Tisch zurückkehrten, gab Hermine Albus einen Kuss auf die Backe und sagte: „Sag ihm bitte nächstes Jahr, er soll Rubine kaufen."

Reviews wie immer erwünscht und gern gesehn.


	3. Die Uhr schlägt erneut Was ein Tag für...

**Disclaimer:** Hat sich bei dieser Story nicht geändert. Mir gehört immer noch nix.

**Originallocation:** http: adultfan. nexcess. Net /aff/ story.php ? no34633

(wie immer ohne Leerzeichen, da mir ff. net sonst alles löscht.)

**Isle:** Zu Hermine´s erster Kuß gibt es leider keine Fortsetzung. Carlottesometimes hat leider nur diese eine Story geschrieben.

**Maria:** Danke den Knuddel und die Muffins werden sehr gern angenommen.

**Mc Abe und Lady Janien: **Her kommt das dritte, und leider auch letzte Kapitel der Story.

Ein besonders großer Danke geht wie immer an meine Beta Ani

Ich würde mich freuen auch weiterhin Reviews zu erhalten. Momentan hab ich zwar ne Story in Augenschein genommen, aber leider noch keine Erlaubnis der Autorin erhalten. Und wenn ich sie krieg, kann es auch ne Weile dauern bis was nachkommt an Uploads. Also nicht verzweifeln, ich bin auf jeden Fall weiterhin tätig.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Die Uhr schlägt erneut - Was ein Tag für Unterschiede bringt**

The Clock chimes anew – What a diference a day makes

by Pearle

Severus betrachtete eingehend die Uhr an der Wand. Irgendwann in den letzten 24 Stunden waren zwei weitere Hände auf dem Zifferblatt erschienen, allerdings gab es noch keine Bilder auf den Händen, nur die zwei neuen Hände. Die anderen Hände der Uhr trugen sein und Hermines Bild auf ihnen. Die Hand mit Hermines Bild wies auf „Unterrichtet Zaubersprüche, Klassenzimmer"hin, und die Hand mit seinem Bild stand auf „Snapes Quartiere".

Es war noch eine Woche bis zu ihrem zweiten Hochzeitstag. Die Uhr hatte um dieselbe Zeit während der vergangenen zwei Jahre mit ihm „gesprochen". Severus bedachte die Uhr mit einem vorsichtigen Blick. „Hast du mir denn nichts zu sagen?"Er wusste, warum die beiden neuen Hände aufgetaucht waren, oder zumindest hatte er einen rationalen Grund für ihr Erscheinen; Hermine war mit Zwillingen schwanger, die jeden Tag geboren werden konnten.

„Ist das deine Art mir zu sagen, dass bald etwas geschehen wird?"Er wölbte fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wie bald? "

Oh verdammte Hölle! Wie kommt es, dachte er, das sich ein Mann mit seiner Intelligenz dazu herablässt, mit einer Uhr zu sprechen? Er schüttelte den Kopf und fühlte heranziehende Kopfschmerzen. „Weissagungen von einer Uhr. Ich sollte mich in einem gepolsterten Raum im St. Mungos befinden."Vorher hatte allerdings die Uhr schon zweimal mit ihm gesprochen.

Die Uhr schlug und Severus erschrak. Die Hand mit seinem Bild bewegte sich zu „Glückwünsche zur Erwartung des Familienzuwachses!"

Severus starrte zur Uhr. Wunderbar, einfach wunderbar. In Ordnung, Koste es was es wolle, dachte er. „Du würdest mir nicht verraten, welches Geschlecht die Zwillinge haben werden?"

Die Uhr schlug, als sich die Hand mit seinem Bild zu „Willst du das wirklich wissen?"bewegte.

Severus starrte auf die Uhr. Das war lächerlich, sie konnte nicht wissen, welches Geschlecht die Zwillinge haben würden. Hermine hatte gesagt, sie wolle nicht wissen, was sie bekommen würde, bis die Zwillinge geboren waren. Er dachte, es würde die Aufgabe, Namen auszuwählen erleichtern, wenn sie es wüssten, das sie dann nur zwei, statt vier Namen aussuchen mussten. Severus war neugierig. „Warum nicht? Was werden sie sein?"Als er auf die Antwort der Uhr wartete, neigte sich Severus unbewusst nach vorne.

Die Uhr schlug und die Hand bewegte sich. Er glaubte dass sich die Hand langsamer als üblich bewegte. Die Hand deutete auf „Zwei neue Snapes."

„Ich nehme an, du glaubst dass das komisch sei? Verdammte Uhr!"Severus blickte finster drein. Er sollte wirklich in sein Büro gehen und Aufsätze benoten. Gott bewahre, wenn die kleinen Idioten ihre Aufsätze nicht rechtzeitig zurück bekämen. „So, welche großen Worte der Weisheit hast du diesmal für mich bereit. Nun?"

Die Hand bewegte sich zu „Kauf ihr etwas schönes."

Severus schnaubte. „Ist das dein großartiger Rat? Kauf ihr etwas schönes! Das hätte ich mir auch selber denken können." Nun gut, er war sich sicher, dass diese besonderen Halluzinationen das Ergebnis von zu wenig Schlaf während der letzten Woche waren. Hermine hatte nicht gut geschlafen. Er gluckste, als er sich an ihren Ausspruch erinnerte, sie fühle sich wie ein vollgestopfter Elefant und wäre doppelt so hässlich. Wusste sie nicht, dass er dachte, sie wäre wunderschön? Er konnte es immer noch kaum glauben, dass sie eingewilligt hatte ihn zu heiraten, ganz zu schweigen davon, ihn zu lieben. Und jetzt - ein Baby, nein, zwei Babys. Er setzte sich plötzlich hin und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen, zwei Babys. Bei Merlins Roben, Kinder.

Die Uhr schlug, und die Hand bewegte sich zu „Steck den Kopf zwischen deine Knie und atme tief durch."

Severus schaute zur Uhr. „Verschwinde! Steck deinen Kopf zwischen..."Er brauchte wirklich dringend Schlaf.

Die Hand mit seinem Bild wanderte zu „Smaragde und Rubine. Du hast Hochzeitstag und zwei Kinder kommen zur Welt".

„Wirklich Smaragde und Rubine?"Severus beäugte die Uhr misstrauisch. Das letzte Geschenk, welches die Uhr vorgeschlagen hatte, hatte Hermine erschauern lassen.

Die Uhr schlug, als sich die Hand zu „Ein schönes Herz aus Rubinen und Smaragden, je zur Hälfte eingefasst in Platin und Gold, eure beiden Hälften repräsentierend."

Severus gluckste. „Ich dachte, dass du nur vom Blumenhändler Anteile erhältst. Schön, sonst noch etwas? "

Die Hand bewegte sich zu „Jetzt wo du fragst. Rosen, wenn die Kinder geboren sind."

Verärgert über sich selbst schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Führte er wirklich diese ‚Unterhaltung'? Was aber wichtiger war, würde er den Rat, den ihm die Uhr gab annehmen? Die Antwort auf beide Fragen schien Ja zu sein. „Schön, ich werde morgen das Herz und ein Dutzend rote Rosen bestellen. Sind wir jetzt fertig?"

Die Hand wanderte zu „Schokolade".

Poppy hatte gesagt, dass Hermine viel Schokolade brauchen würde, um ihre Hormone während und nach der Schwangerschaft im Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Wird sie bekommen. Ein rubinrotes und smaragdgrünes Herz in Platin und Gold eingefasst, ein Dutzend Rosen und viel Schokolade. Darf ich annehmen, dass wir jetzt fertig sind?"

Die Uhr schlug. Die Hand mit Hermines Bild wanderte zu „Krankenstation. Es ist Zeit."Die Hand mit seinem Bild bewegte sich zu, „Komm in die Gänge, du stehst kurz davor, Vater zu werden!"

Severus sprang auf und rannte wie verrückt zur Krankenstation. Um die Blumen und das Geschenk würde er sich später kümmern, Hermine brauchte ihn jetzt.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Albus stellte seine verzauberte Schreibmaschine beiseite. Seine Patenkinder hatten vor, zur Welt zu kommen. Er wurde im Krankenflügel gebraucht, und sei es auch nur, um Severus zu beruhigen. Es war ihm eine große Ehre, als Hermine sowohl auch Severus ihn gefragt hatten, ob er denn der Pate ihrer Kinder sein wolle. Poppy hatte ihm vor ein paar Minuten die Nachricht überbracht, dass Hermine in den Wehen lag, es würde also nicht mehr lange dauern. Albus' Augen funkelten erfreut darüber, dass es Babys im Schloss geben würde. Kinder waren die Hoffnung der Welt. Das Schloss brauchte neues Leben, um es jung zu halten. Er eilte hinfort zum Krankenzimmer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Severus stand vor der schweigenden Uhr und betrachtete sie eingehend. Die Dinge hatten ihren Lauf genommen. Sein Sohn und seine Tochter waren zwei Tage zuvor zur Welt gekommen und waren nun endgültig aus dem Schlafzimmer und im neuen Babyzimmer verschwunden. Er konnte Hermine hören, wie sie im Wohnzimmer den Hauselfen die letzten Anweisungen gab. Die Namensgebung der Zwillinge würde innerhalb der nächsten Stunde stattfinden, sie hatten Albus und Minerva gefragt, sowie Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley, ob sie nicht Taufpaten sein wollten. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er Potter zugestimmt hatte. Albus und Minerva waren seine erste Wahl, obwohl Albus über 150 Jahre alt war. Er gab widerwillig zu, dass die Namensgebung zweier jüngerer Menschen keine schlechte Idee sein könne. Aber Potter!? Er hoffte, dass ihr klar war, wie sehr er sie liebte, um dieser lächerlichen Idee zuzustimmen.

Severus starrte auf die Uhr als er sagte: „Mir wurde gerade bewusst, dass wir gestern bei unserer letzten Unterhaltung unterbrochen wurden, warst du fertig mit reden?"

Alle vier Hände deuteten auf „Snapes Quartiere". Severus war sich sicher, dass die Uhr läuten, und sich eine Hand zu einem neuen Punkt bewegen würde, aber nichts passierte.

Hermine schlenderte ruhig zur Betrachtung hinzu, legte ihre Arme um die Taille ihres Mannes und zog ihn zu sich heran. Das Licht des Nachmittages fing sich im Rubin- und Smaragdherz, das sie trug. „Mit wem redest du?"fragte sie.

Severus blickte auf die Uhr, bevor er sich seiner Frau zuwandte. „Zu niemandem, Liebling. Nur zu mir selbst", murmelte er.

Hermine lachte. „Du musst müder sein als du zugegeben hast. Hoffentlich lernen die Zwillinge, zur selben Zeit zu schlafen. Severus, habe ich dir gesagt wie glücklich ich bin? Wund, aber glücklich. „ Sie küsste ihn zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich. Ich kann es kaum glauben, Zwillinge!"

Severus bestaunte ihre Augen. Sie war alles, was er jemals gewollt hatte. „Ich liebe dich auch. Ich kann es kaum glauben. Du. Die Zwillinge." Wenn ihm irgendjemand die Ehe und eine Familie in seiner Zukunft vorausgesagt hätte, hätte er ihn ins St. Mungos einweisen lassen, aber die letzen Jahre hatten ihm mehr Freude und Glück gebracht, als er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können.

Ein Signal zeigte an, dass ihre Gäste gekommen waren. Hermine wandte sich zu Severus um als sie in der Türe auf ihn wartete. „Kommst du? "

„Ja, ich bin gleich bei dir, meine Liebe."Er hörte Stimmen und Gelächter aus dem anderen Raum kommen, Babygeschrei konnte unter dem Lärm gehört werden. Sein Sohn oder seine Tochter gaben ihre Anwesenheit bekannt. Als er den Raum verließ, sah Severus zur Uhr zurück. „Bis nächstes Jahr", wisperte er.

Ende


End file.
